


The Window Treatment

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: "You know, even if you keep quiet from now on, Partner, we’re not that high up. Fourth floor, right?” Yosuke pointed out. “Anybody walking by on the street could just look up and see you plastered against the window." (Day 10 of Souyowrimo 2018 - Tokyo)





	The Window Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is terrible, but bear with me.

Souji shuddered, grinding his ass back against Yosuke with a desperate whimper. Yosuke responded with a groan of his own, and Souji felt him lean more fully against his back as he kept up his steady thrusting. The contrast between Yosuke’s hot skin against his back and the chilled glass of the window against his chest was enough to make Souji’s head spin. He felt Yosuke press a few kisses against his shoulder, before opening his mouth and biting down on the flesh, not enough to break the skin but just enough that Souji could feel it. He cried out and rocked back against him again and again, hands clenched into fists against the cool glass he was being shoved against over and over by his boyfriend. It was a surprisingly cold night for April, and the only thing separating Souji from the chilly night air of Tokyo, from the bustling city full of lights and people, was a single pane of cool glass that they were fogging up and defiling.

“Y-Yosuke,” he whimpered, and Yosuke relaxed his jaw and pressed soothing kisses against the bite mark that was now decorating Souji’s flesh. 

“You like that, Partner?” he asked, his voice deep and hoarse and like music to Souji’s ears. 

“Y-yes!” Souji shouted in response. Yosuke rewarded him with a hard thrust, the head of his dick hitting right up against his prostate and making Souji buck his hips back involuntarily. 

“Careful, if you’re too loud we might get a noise complaint...again,” Yosuke purred.

“Sorry,” Souji gasped, biting his bottom lip in an obvious effort to keep quiet. Yosuke laughed.

“You know, even if you keep quiet from now on, Partner, we’re not that high up. Fourth floor, right?” Yosuke pointed out. “Anybody walking by on the street could just look up and see you plastered against the window.” Souji couldn’t form words in response, only whimpering and rocking back against Yosuke’s thrusts, which were starting to speed up. “That guy’s been standing there for a while now...you think he sees us?”

Souji’s eyes snapped open with a gasp, and he frantically tried to look down at the street below. His breaths had fogged up the window around his head, though, so he couldn’t see anything. 

“Is there really a guy down there?” Souji asked, panic starting to swirl low in his gut. Yosuke moved to kiss at the side of his neck.

“There is, but I don’t think he’s noticed us. Do you want to move away from the window?” he asked, all of the sultry, seductive tones gone from his voice and only concern remaining. Souji thought about it. On the one hand, it would be pretty embarrassing to be caught having sex like this, but on the other hand, with the way the windows were fogged up, nobody would be able to see his face… Oh, but what if someone complained to the hotel? 

He groaned when he realized that the thought of that happening was  _ entirely _ too appealing, considering the immediate consequences. 

He also realized he didn’t really care. Even if he got them kicked out of the hotel...the reservation was under his parents’ names. And he had enough money in savings to afford to stay at a different hotel for a couple of days until their apartment was ready to move into. 

“Let’s give him a  _ real _ show,” Souji replied, and both heard and felt Yosuke laugh in response. Felt his soft hair brush against his bare skin as Yosuke shook his head. 

“Damn, Partner, you never fail to surprise me,” he said. Then, as if a switch was flipped, he was back in his deep, seductive voice. “All right, let’s give him the show of a  _ lifetime _ .” 

Souji didn’t resist when Yosuke shoved him further against the window, so that he was all but plastered fully against it. The cold glass was a shock against the superheated skin of his belly and hips and thighs, not to mention his dick. He was sure he was smearing precum all over the glass, and it only furthered his earlier resolve to make sure he cleaned the window as thoroughly as possible...tomorrow. 

Granted, if they got kicked out for this, he wouldn’t have time for that…

Yosuke started thrusting again, and the new angle felt  _ fantastic _ , stabbing right into his prostate with brutal accuracy. All he could really do was stand there and let himself be taken, over and over again, his body sliding up and down on the glass with every movement, his knees and thighs trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright. 

He felt Yosuke’s hands leave his hips and had a split-second worry about keeping balance, which he immediately forgot in favor of the sensation of warm hands sliding between him and the glass. One slid across his chest and up to a nipple, while the other snaked around Souji’s hips to trail up his unbearably hard cock. He wheezed out a moan in response. Yosuke wrapped his hand around the head of his cock and squeezed, gently, and that was it. The sensation of Yosuke’s dick slamming into his prostate, coupled with the warm, slightly calloused hand on his cold dick, made Souji’s orgasm slam into him, hard and intense and without warning. He convulsed in Yosuke’s strong, steady grip with a shout of his name. And he came. All over the window.

Oops?

“Souji,” Yosuke groaned into his neck, and he felt Yosuke’s dick twitching and pulsing, and felt him come deep inside him. 

Slowly, carefully, they sank to the floor, a tangle of limbs. Souji could barely keep his eyes open, the haze of pleasure swirling delightfully through his brain. Then he got a good look out of the window and felt his eyes snap open as his posture went rigid  _ immediately _ . 

There really  _ had _ been a guy standing down there. And watching them. Because he was definitely looking up at the window with obvious distaste and a phone pressed against his ear. Souji felt his entire face go red when the guy looked straight at him. He looked shocked, and Souji was caught between utter mortification and the fading euphoria of his orgasm. He could only make a strangled noise in response.

“Hm?” Yosuke asked, and then he felt Yosuke freeze, too. “Oh,  _ shit _ .”

The in-room phone rang, and the two of them jumped, and then scrambled to untangle from each-other. Yosuke managed to get to his feet, leaving Souji to curl up in a ball of embarrassment on the floor, hands covering his face.

“Y-yes?” Yosuke asked, after apparently picking up the phone. Souji heard what sounded like a very irate lady talk for a few seconds. And then...Yosuke laughed. “Sure, sure. Send it up in about, uhh...fifteen minutes? ...yes, thanks.” He heard him hang up the phone and looked up at him from behind his hands. Yosuke was shaking his head and smiling in disbelief. “I totally forgot that we ordered room service.”

Souji let out a relieved laugh and uncurled from the fetal position, spreading his legs out and lying on his back. He heard light footfalls, and Yosuke appeared in his field of vision, though upside-down. 

“C’mon, we need to clean up,” he said, and Souji laughed.

“That was close,” he said. He winced when he sat up. “Do you think that guy…?”

“Who knows?” Yosuke asked. He walked over to the window and peered out of it. Souji followed his movements, blushing at the cum that was still dripping down the glass. Now that he wasn’t in the middle of sex he  _ did _ feel bad about that. 

“Well, he’s gone now, from what I can tell,” Yosuke reported. He turned back to Souji with a laugh. “And, hey? Who knows? If he  _ did _ see us, at least he got a good show, right?”

“If pictures of me end up on the internet, I’m blaming you,” Souji retorted, grabbing a nearby towel they’d discarded. 

“I mean, yeah, it  _ was _ my idea, but you seemed pretty into it, Partner,” Yosuke teased in response. Souji blushed, but said nothing, and Yosuke laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the next two prompts on Friday and Saturday!


End file.
